


如果梅林使西弗勒斯·斯内普复活

by Lorelei1012



Series: 原著向小短文 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 预言家日报实习记者想出了这样一个注定会大热的主题采访，到头来却没有发表。2014年斯内普教授生日贺文。
Series: 原著向小短文 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642978
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	如果梅林使西弗勒斯·斯内普复活

大家好，我是简·史密斯，预言家日报实习记者，我的导师是丽塔·斯基特，我已经在她手下实习了半年，尽管她从来都说我“毫无天分”。

也许她说的对，因为我至今没有在《预言家日报》上独立发表过任何一篇新闻报导，只有两次，我的名字跟在斯基特女士的后面，字号比她小了足足两号。

“难道联合报导的记者不应该是并列等级的吗？”《为了忘却的纪念——哈利·波特在决战后的五周年致辞》刊登出来后，我曾经这样问排版编辑、我的霍格沃茨室友奥黛丽·托马斯。

“你以为你那点斤两能够得上丽塔的重量级？”她白了我一眼，左手端着咖啡杯，右手拿着魔杖指挥那些字母放大缩小到合适的尺寸。

但我手里的这篇稿子，没错，就是刚刚沾上了我亲手煎的鸡蛋的一点蛋白的这份，只要我把它拿给总编看，我的名字就一定能单独出现在日报的头版。

“如果梅林让西弗勒斯·斯内普复活，您最想说的是什么？”

■ “我想问问他还想不想回霍格沃茨，虽然我知道他十有八九不想。”

——米勒娃·麦格 霍格沃茨校长办公室 叹了口气

■ “斯内普教授在大战的前一学年尽了全力保护我们，我没有意识到，但是我错怪他了。”

——纳威·隆巴顿 霍格沃茨教工休息室 无意识地用手碰了碰脸上的一道魔法伤疤

■ “哦……可怜的西弗勒斯，他从来都把什么都埋藏在心里……我知道他一直爱着莉莉……”

——霍拉斯·斯拉格霍恩 霍格沃茨教工休息室 先是拿起了一枚沾满糖霜的蜜饯，又放下了

■ “对不起，但是我没法原谅他把一批一批被钻心咒折磨的学生送到我这里来……”

——波皮·庞弗雷 霍格沃茨医疗翼 擦了擦泛红的眼睛

■ “马尔福庄园永远有他的客房。”

——德拉科·马尔福 马尔福庄园大门前 礼貌微笑

■ “他也曾经伤害过我，可是我现在知道了如果没有他我会受到更大的伤害。他不是个坏人。”

——金妮·韦斯莱 魁地奇训练场 擦着汗，边走边说

■ “那他就不能继续挂在校长办公室的墙上了，也许他就没那么无聊。”

——卢娜·洛夫古德 神奇生物实验室 正把一只毛茸茸的，呃，不知道是什么的生物轻轻放回笼子里

■ “我没有把握说服梅林爵士团授予他一级勋章，的确。但如果有人企图对他追讨什么，我会全力阻止。”

——金斯莱·沙克尔 魔法部部长办公室 目光穿过笔者望向远方，没有眨眼

■ “我知道这绝不是他想听的，但全世界都欠他一句道歉，和一句感谢。”

——赫敏·格兰杰 魔法部法律执行司办公室 愧疚而真诚

■ “我和莫丽一直试图对他友好点儿，跟他做朋友，可是一直没能成功。如果他真的回来了，我想我会再试一次，努力地试一次。”

——亚瑟·韦斯莱 魔法部禁止滥用麻瓜物品司 摸了摸秃了一半的脑顶，神色温和

■ “好吧，呃，如果我非得跟他碰面的话……我还是没法喜欢他，我还是不跟他见面比较好。”

——罗恩·韦斯莱 韦斯莱魔法笑话店 挠着头发，耳朵发红

■ “那弗雷德能回来吗？”

——乔治·韦斯莱 韦斯莱魔法笑话店 这是笔者听过最悲伤的玩笑

“  
■ “梅林问过他自己的意见吗？他不会想回来的。”

——哈利·波特 上班路上他面色平静，匆匆走向了自己的麻瓜汽车

正是哈利·波特本人的这句话让我至今没有把这篇采访发出去。我花了两天的时间在他上班的路上堵到他，这个战后仍旧活下来的男人低调得像空气。可他也是跟那个死去的“英雄”关系最密切的人，他的说法绝对能够吸引读者。

可是，他只说了两句话，就摇撼了这整篇采访的意义。

——我真的做了一个有价值的假设吗？也许我真的不是一个有天分的记者。


End file.
